GRADUATION DAY
by shadow the dark
Summary: Basta de juegos, es hora del combate final. No es el mejor fic, ni el mas impresionante, pero aun asi quise intentarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un fic inspirado en el comic del mismo nombre, así que los que hayan leído el comic pueden encontrar algunas escenas similares, las cuales deje para conservar el ambiente y la esencia de la historia original. **

**Espero que les guste.**

**Día de Graduación**

**El Inicio**

Un oscuro cielo tormentoso se apoderaba del firmamento dejando caer millones de gotas de agua... los truenos rugían como poderosas bestias anunciando el combate por venir, a la vez que el fuerte viento traía consigo el derramamiento de la sangre...

Rachel Roth Raven... descendencia de Trigon y de Azarath... el inicio del fin...

_Sin una trayectoria, sin una razón, sin un destino._

Los demonios se lanzaban sobre ella con fuerza, y ella les devolvía el ataque con furia...

_Ven a nosotros hija de las Sombras, Diosa Oscura, toma tu lugar en la guerra. _

Un demonio se lanza contra ella, pero termina golpeado con furia por las ahora garras de oscuridad de Raven. Otros mas por la espalda, pero se protege con una pared de oscuridad, para luego aparecer frente a ellos y acabarlos haciendo que picos de tierra salgan del suelo bajo ellos.

_Nosotros te necesitamos... _

De la nada aparecen más demonios, ella estaba rodeada, era una gota de oscuridad en medio de un mar de demonios, sus atacantes se extendían hasta el fin de su vista, era un enorme ejército de destrucción contra ella. Todos se lanzan en un ataque final, pero la furia de la hechicera se enciende, y con un grito de guerra como ninguno todo se envuelve en oscuridad, los demonios son asesinados por picos de rocas y rayos oscuros... en menos de un minuto solo ella esta de pie frente a un mar de cadáveres y sangre...

_Ven a nosotros..._

Ella sola en pie, con sus cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabeza y sus cuatro ojos rojos llenos de furia...

_Y haz temblar los mismos cimientos del mundo!_

Raven despierta muy agitada de su pesadilla, y poco a poco se calma mientras observa su cuarto sumergido en la oscuridad de la noche. Las pesadillas habían estado viniendo desde algunas noches, siempre sin falta...

_- Mientras tanto, en las afueras de Jump City –_

El silencio de la noche fue roto por el leve sonido de la apertura de un portal de energía, del cual salio la figura de un joven con una gabardina totalmente vestido de negro, con el cabello largo y negro, y los ojos rojos...

¿?: esto acabara aquí y ahora...

_- La Torre Titán - _

Cy: todo esta listo para la llegada de los titanes este! – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

CB: Que bien, he estado preparándome para esta reunión! Tengo preparados chistes muy buenos!

Raven: se oye tan divertido... – dijo con sarcasmo.

CB: ¬¬

Esa era una noche de reunión para los titanes este y oeste, se reunirían para hablar y recordar antiguas batallas y enemigos, una calida y alegre reunión entre amigos.

CB: Por que los semáforos tienen tres luces de colores?

Cy: olvídalo bestita... no tienes futuro con tus bromas, lo mejor es que... ¿eh?

Abeja: que es eso!?

Un pequeño punto de luz aparece frente a Cyborg, y de desde el se escucha una voz que le habla.

¿?: Lo siento...

_Las cosas cambiaran..._

Y de un momento a otro la luz se hizo tan grande que todos fueron cegados con resplandor, y lo que vieron después fue a un chico vestido de negro sobre Cyborg dándole una descarga eléctrica con sus manos.

_Y ya nada volverá a ser igual..._

Cy: AAAAHH!!

Abeja: tiene a Cyborg!

Robin: titanes, al ataque!

Abeja se lanza a la batalla, y uno de sus disparos le da al atacante, el cual cae al suelo dejando a un Cyborg inconsciente a unos metros de el, pero rápidamente de levanta, y derriba a Abeja golpeándola con un rayo que sale de su mano.

A la izquierda Starfire ataca con sus starbolts mientras que Raven hace que el techo caiga sobre el intruso, haciendo que una cortina de humo se levante, y que al irse revele que sus atraques no sirvieron.

Antes de reaccionar Raven fue tomada y lanzada contra Starfire con tanta fuerza que ambas cayeron fuertemente al suelo.

Aqualad trata de sorprenderlo con un chorro de agua enorme, pero el ataque es esquivado y Aqualad recibe una fuerte descarga de energía que lo deja fuera de combate.

Mas y menos van al ataque, pero cuando se acercan a su enemigo, este los toma por los brazos y los lanza hacia cada lado de la sala.

Robin y Speedy atacan con sus flechas y discos explosivos, pero rápidamente sus ataques son detenidos devueltos, Speedy recibe los discos de Robin y Robin sus flechas, terminando ambos lanzados atrás por las explosiones.

Chico bestia lo atrapa transformado en gorila, pero de la nada aparece frente a ellos una especie de figura vestido de negro y con una capucha cubriendo su rostro, el cual solo observa a los dos y les lanza una especie de esfera metálica, la cual explota con una fuerza tan grande que toda la sala termina destruida.

Robin es el primero en poder ponerse de pie, trata de ayudar a Cyborg, quien se estaba tratando de levantarse, y observa junto a el la escena... todo el lugar era un desastre, estaba lleno de fisuras y escombros, sin rastros del atacante y con titanes heridos sobre el suelo.

Cy: Robin... el... el chico... – trataba de hablar con dificultad.

Robin: no te preocupes Cyborg, nos encargaremos después de el, primero debemos darles atención medica a todos...

Cy: el no intentaba atacarnos...

Robin: que? – Observa a los demás tratando de levantarse entre los escombros – esto debe ser una broma...

**Continuara...**


	2. Reflexiones

Hola de nuevo y gracias por los reviews, y ahora si el segundo cap.

**Reflexiones**

Los sonidos de la confusión invadían todo el lugar mientras que entre todos se trataban de asistir médicamente.

Speedy: Aw! Eso duele!

Vendajes aquí y revisiones allá.

CB: mi cabeza...

_- En otro lugar - _

Un grupo de figuras encapuchadas vestidas de negro avanzaban en una habitación oscura mientras se acomodaban formando un círculo.

Una figura siniestra con una capucha color rojo sangre se ubica en una especie de plataforma frente a las demás, y con un brillo rojizo en su ojo izquierdo observa en silencio, hasta que una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, y con una voz oscura dice "La caída esta cerca..."

_- Torre Titán - _

En uno de los pisos inferiores de la torre se paseaban dos figuras hablando entre si.

Abeja: eso fue tonto.

Speedy: lo se, te escuche las primeras tres veces.

Abeja: tonto, sin sentido, estupido.

Speedy: pero no fue nuestra culpa.

Abeja: no, fue mi culpa, se supone que el equipo es mi responsabilidad, y falle...

Speedy: pero no sucedió nada grave, solo fuimos derrotados, al igual que los otros titanes. Por que no dejas de culparte por lo que no has hecho? Además, estoy seguro de que los titanes fueron un poco iguales a nosotros cuando empezaron. – poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Abeja.

Abeja: pero nosotros no somos ellos.

Los dos superhéroes se perdieron el final del corredor, sin notar que al otro lado del corredor dos superhéroes habían escuchado la conversación.

Star: esta equivocada... nosotros también tuvimos momentos difíciles, casi te perdimos cuando fuiste el aprendiz de Slade, estuvimos en el fin del mundo con esperanzas, y libramos la mayor batalla entre superhéroes y villanos cuando luchamos contra la hermandad del mal.

Robin: tienes razón Star, necesitan nuestro apoyo.

Star: necesitan alguien que los guié... ese podrías ser tu...

En ese momento el silencio se hizo presente por unos momentos hasta que el líder titán hablo.

Robin: no te preocupes Star, ellos solo necesitan tiempo...

Ambos titanes continúan su camino hacia una habitación en donde Cyborg los había enviado por unas piezas para hacer algunas reparaciones en los sistemas de la torre que habian sido dañados por la pelea. Pero en cuanto Robin abre la puerta del lugar, ambos se encuentran con un lugar oscuro y desolado, pero lo que los sorprendió fue encontrar a Raven ahí.

Star: Raven? que estas haciendo en un lugar tan solo? – acercándose lentamente hacia su amiga.

Raven: nada – respondió con su fría voz tratando de girar su cabeza para evitar ver el rostro de su amiga.

Robin noto que ese seria uno de esos momentos en que debía dejarlas solas.

Robin: creo que iré a ver como continúan los demás – diciendo esto se retira.

Star: amiga Raven, te encuentras bien?

Raven: por que no debería estarlo? Por que casi nos acaba nuestro ultimo enemigo?

Star: pero hicimos lo correcto, somos superhéroes y ese es nuestro trabajo.

Raven: quizás... – con una expresión algo triste.

Star: que quieres decir?

Raven: a veces pienso que no debería estar aquí... que yo no bebería estar haciendo esto... tengo miedo de que algún día mis poderes se salgan de control y termine haciendo algo realmente malo. Hay momentos en que deseo no ser lo que soy, no ser mitad demonio, no tener que ser una amenaza por mis poderes... me hubiera gustado ser alguien normal, poder expresar mis sentimientos, no tener que estar atada a la influencia de padre, ser libre...

Star: pero Raven, recuerda que nosotros somos tus amigos y estamos aquí para apoyarte. Nosotros somos diferentes a los nuestros por alguna razón, y se que no podemos cambiar lo que somos y que tampoco podemos saber a donde nos llevara futuro, pero tenemos amigos que nos acompañaran en el viaje... juntos.

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería de la torre acababa de entrar un joven petirrojo para acompañar a su amigo mitad maquina.

Cy: y las piezas de reparación para la torre?

Robin: lo siento, creo que lo olvide – recordando el motivo de su regreso – te las traeré después.

Cy: bien, no importa. Después terminare las reparaciones.

Robin: y que has encontrado acerca del chico que nos ataco?

Cy: nada, no hay pistas, ni registros. Es como si nunca hubiera existido... hasta hace poco cuando nos ataco.

Robin: entonces debemos estar preparados por si decide hacer un segundo acto de aparición.

Cy: pero Robin, el no intentaba atacarnos.

Robin: vamos Cyborg, como puedes decir eso después de que tu fuiste sui primer blanco?

Cy: por que cuando el me ataco, de alguna forma tuvimos una especie de conexión, y por un momento pude ver a través de el, y vi que el no era una amenaza, aunque no se por que nos ataco... pero lo que si se es que el de alguna forma viene de un futuro horrible...

Robin: el futuro...?

Cy: si hubieras visto lo que yo... – cerro sus ojos por un momento mientras recordaba - el cielo estaba oscurecido con un color rojo sangre, y toda la ciudad estaba en ruinas...

Robin: ya veo... entonces tendremos que volver a cambiar el destino. Que dices Cyborg? Nos acompañaras? – intentando reanimar a su amigo.

Cy: no me lo perdería por nada.

En ese instante se activa la alarma.

Robin: vamos titanes!

Para cuando los titanes llegaron al lugar, se encontraron con Fire (N/A: el gigante de fuego que Slade levanto en "Fuerzas de la naturaleza").

Mas: hay no!

Menos: que es eso!?

Robin tan solo observo sobresaltado, y entonces grito.

Robin: ESA COSA VA A QUEMAR TODA LA CIUDAD!!!

Rápidamente Speedy le lanza una de sus flechas congelantes y lo congela.

Speedy: ya esta – con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Pero tras él la estatua helada se empieza a fisurar, y antes de romperse de nuevo se enciende con fuerza.

Cy: vamos, recuerdo que la última vez fue detenido por Trueno y Rayo con lluvia.

Star: pero nuestros amigos no están aquí.

CB: y como haremos para que llueva?

Raven: no necesitamos lluvia, solo una cantidad de agua suficiente para apagarlo.

Aqualad: entonces déjenmelo a mí – diciendo esto, hace que un hidrante se rompa, y toda el agua de este impacta contra el enemigo, pero no es suficiente y Fire consigue acercarse lo suficiente para golpearlo y enviarlo unas cuadras atrás.

Abeja: tenemos que sacar esa cosa de aquí, esta quemando la ciudad!

Cy: no si lo evitamos! – tratando de pararlo con su cañón sónico.

Star se une a Cyborg e intente parar al gigante con sus ataques esmeralda.

Cyborg: es inútil!

Aqualad: bien, es mi turno de vengarme – regresando a la escena.

En ese instante todos los hidrantes se rompen, y el agua empieza a contener a Fire.

Robin: eso es! vamos Veloz!

Ante la llamada del petirrojo, el arquero se lanza junto a el, y ambos aprovechan el agua de los hidrantes y con sus discos y flechas congelantes consiguen poner fin a la destrucción causada por su enemigo, dejando a una simple estatua de hielo, la cual con la mas leve brisa de aire acaba por caer y romperse en cientos de pedazos de cristal.

Abeja: lo logramos!

Cyborg: BOOYAH!

Los jóvenes se reunieron y celebraron su victoria, sin saber que entre las sombras eran observados una la figura encapuchada vestida de rojo...

¿?: Y ese fue solo el comienzo jóvenes Titanes... solo el comienzo...

_- De vuelta a la torre – _

Dos figuras hablaban a solas.

Robin: que hay de las pesadillas?

Raven: cada vez me confunden mas... no logro entenderlas...

Robin: Raven, se que no quieres preocupar a los otros con esto, pero quizás deberías confiar mas en ellos...

Raven: de acuerdo Robin, se los diré cuando sea el momento.

Robin: y que opina tu madre Arella de esto?

Raven: aun no se lo he dicho.

Robin: por que? ella definitivamente tendría una opinión sobre eso.

Raven: tú eres el menos indicado para hablar sobre comunicación con un tutor. – dijo en tono amistoso.

Robin: oye, tú y los demás deben dejar de jugar esa carta – siguiendo el tono amistoso de Raven.


End file.
